The Flash-Computer Genius
by Button123Me
Summary: So disclaimer I do not own flash nor any of the characters, except two characters. Barry was on his way to the lab when he passes an alley, where he is beaten up by a sixteen year old girl who is a metahuman. This girl then befriends a new creature. Is the help of Arrow enough to stop them or will they need more.
1. The Hacker

Notes

This is based in between 3x17 and 3x18

I do not own The Flash or any characters in this with the exception of Eliza, who I made up. I do not know how long this is going to be I just decided to make this.

I was on my way to S.T.A.R Labs after proposing to Iris, when I ran in front of an alley. I went back and looked around. There was a girl. She was studying her arm, tapping it. She stopped when she heard me, she still looked in the same direction as me.

"Are you okay…?" I inquired her. She didn't respond. "I asked-" She turned around that's when I saw her black eyes with green code on them, the code constantly changed. Then I realised why she turned around, she punched me square in the face repeatedly, with the same fist. Before I blanked I heard her say "Beware, Barry or should I say The Flash". She then left.

"Barry!?!" Exclaimed Iris

My vision was back, but blurred it quickly cleared up. "Iris?" I questioned as I sat up.

"Barry" She said as she hugged me.

"Hey, Iris, my buddy needs to rest" Cisco broke us apart.

"What happened Barry?" Caitlin asked

"I was caught, off guard" I said, trying to get them not to ask me anything else. The room fell silent, I do not make eye contact. Cisco and Iris managed to get my eyes to meet theirs. "Okay fine, she was a teen, about sixteen she had fingerless gloves and she kept tapping her arm as if something was there". What about the eyes Barry you should tell them about the eyes "...and her eyes were-" I was cut off by Cisco.

"Guys what's happening" He pointed at the computer, it was going mad binary filled the screen always in different combinations just like her eyes. Then it went black and there was the shadow of a girl on the screen in front of us. I couldn't see her face, but I knew it was her.

"Hello Barry, Caitlin, Cisco and Iris. Keeping everything on the computer is a big mistake, now I know how to gain all of Barry's stats, all the inventory and everyone you knows name, like Green Arrow or Oliver Queen. If you are wondering how I know everyone there, lets just say a black hat hacker and security cameras = big mistake. I am here to deliver a message to you"

Barry asked "What's that-"

Another familiar voice continued "Meet me at Jitters at 1:00PM tomorrow, I need to teach you another lesson" The man then appears "Missed me?". The video cut.

Music Meister.

"That was her, that girl who spoke she was the one in the alley."

"But there are millions of people who that could of be-" Cisco started

"The code."

"What about it" Caitlin questioned.

"It's the same as her eyes"

"Her eyes?" Cisco glanced at me and everyone else.

Notes

Yeah so that was the first chapter of this story. I will try to get the new chapter out tomorrow. I know this was rather short, but I didn't have too much time to create it, tomorrows will be longer.


	2. New World

Notes

I do not own The Flash or any characters in this with the exception of Eliza who I made up.

This does contain spoilers for 3x17

Thank you to batofgxtham for encouraging me to continue.

This is in Barrys point of view and sometimes Iris(es/'s) point of view

I'm going to stop blabbering on and enjoy.

Another familiar voice continued "Meet me at Jitters at 1:00PM tomorrow, I need to teach you another lesson" The man then appears "Missed me?". The video cut.

Music Meister.

"That was her, that girl who spoke she was the one in the alley."

"But there are millions of people who that could of be-" Cisco started

"The code."

"What about it" Caitlin questioned.

"It's the same as her eyes"

"Her eyes?" Cisco glanced at me and everyone else.

Me and Cisco were talking as we walked down a familiar corridor.

"Okay, so you're telling me that this sixteen year old is a metahuman" Cisco asked.

I replied "Yes, how else could a sixteen year old beat me?"

"Fair point"

I stopped us. "Cisco, there is something I haven't told anyone else yet, that night of the attack she had this like super strength"

"I thought she was a crazed metahuman not alien"

"Cisco, it was only on the hand of the arm she had been tapping"

"What kind of metahuman is she?"

"I don't know, but I need to meet MM now, see if you can get a location on her" I ran off, and into cafe, I saw him immediately next to him was her.

"I heard you wanted to talk" I said proudly.

"Not particularly talk, but come with me and her" He held out his hand. I reluctantly accepted.

We had walked around the freezing environment. We had now reached a dead end. Both Music Meister and the girl were in front of me. Oh god, he's doing the eye thing, but with help-.

"Barry?!?" I asked him. I got my phone out and sent an S.O.S to the gang. They were there faster than Flash.

"He's really cold" I told Cisco and Caitlin.

What, where am I? I questioned myself. It was a black room, the walls like her eyes again, the binary changing combinations faster than anything.

"A prison, basically". That girl again, why is she here.

Then Music Meister came "I found out that if you cross her powers with my powers then, bam, your trapped."

"How do I get out is there a script?"

"No storyline script" Replied the mischievous Meister.

"But an algorithm you need to follow"

"What is your name?" I asked the girl.

"Eliza, Eliza Greenwood, by the way that algorithm, I can continue on and on, I am the one who made it of course."

"One last question, why me?"

"Oh, dear you aren't going to be the only one. Your friends will be here soon, I just wanted you out of the picture" Music Meister answered.

What happened to him? Is he okay? Who did this? Questions filled my head. I was interrupted by Cisco.

"He went off to meet-"

"Music Meister" Caitlin continued

"I thought he said he believed in the good guys?-" I kinda asked.

"I do believe in the good guys, but that girl is just too powerful-" Music Meister appeared.

Cisco added "How is she too powerful, can you atleast give us some insight"

"Okay fine, she was in the accelerator explosion, walst she was coding her Raspberry PI a couple years back, but it was plugged in. he was electrocuted in the middle of coin, thus giving her coding powers."

"Why are you helping her?" I questioned "Can't you just put her in a-whatever this is?", I was still processing everything, That girl is a metahuman.

"No, I can't, see her eyes are protected by the lines of code" Music Meister explained "And I'm helping her because I can get inside information, unlike any of you. Then I need your help and anyone you know with powers. I need to go now" He then disappeared.

Notes

Okay that was a bit crazy and all over the place. Just to summarize it; Music Meister is trying to help Eliza see the light, but he can't put her in a trance like others, she is just too powerful. Music Meister trappes Barry in a computing prison, he later enlist the help of S.T.A.R Labs and anyone they can get hold of.


	3. The New Girl

**Notes**

 **I **do not own the flash or any of the characters, except for Eliza who I made up and possibly another new character as well.** **Spoilers, obviously.** **I know last chapter was confusing, it shouldn't of been done like that, but it was and I didn't notice so sorry anyways this is in Caitlin and Barry's viewpoints. This is also the newest chapter so enjoy.****

 ** **Previously;****

"I thought he said he believed in the good guys?-" I kinda asked.

"I do believe in the good guys, but that girl is just too powerful-" Music Meister appeared.

Cisco added "How is she too powerful, can you at least give us some insight"

"Okay fine, she was in the accelerator explosion, walst she was coding her Raspberry PI a couple years back, but it was plugged in. She was electrocuted in the middle of coding, thus giving her coding powers."

"Why are you helping her?" I questioned "Can't you just put her in a-whatever this is?", I was still processing everything, That girl is a metahuman.

"No, I can't, see her eyes are protected by the lines of code" Music Meister explained "And I'm helping her because I can get inside information, unlike any of you. Then I need your help and anyone you know with powers. I need to go now" He then disappeared.

 **Present day-One week later-The Lab**

My phone started to ring, I looked at the caller ID-Felicity Smoak. I picked it up.

"Hello, Caitlin" I heard the voice, she seemed panicked.

"Felicity, what's up?"

"Oliver, there was a person-no-two people. He went after them and hen he got back he fainted. What worries me is that he has black marks up his arms, they keep occurring" The panicked girl explained.

"Do you know who they were?" I asked.

"Umm, we found a security camera, but the faces are all blurred-one of them looks rather young, like a teen, she keeps tapping her arm-"

"Come here as soon as possible-I know who your on about" I interrupted her "I can't come there because Barry is in another world like when he was in the musical" I knew she knew what I meant, we kept each other up to date on everything. I hung up. "Guys this situation just got worse" I informed them.

"What?" Cisco questioned me.

I looked at him and said how Oliver was hurt and how the girl was on of the two attackers. They were all worried.

 **The next day-The Lab.**

"Why are we here?" Oliver asked in his very stern voice.

"The people who attacked you what were they like?" I asked him not paying attention to his question.

"A...creature, not from here, defiantly. The other-" He was cut off by Cisco.

"The other a girl about sixteen with almost superpower like features and code in her eyes?" Cisco said with the end sounding like question.

"Yes" Oliver replied curious to how he knew.

 **The world Barry's in.**

"Hey what am I supposed to do?" I yelled at the air that surrounded me.

"Nothing" It was an unfamiliar voice, I turned around. Another girl a bit older she had four black marks under each eye, her lips black, her hair was a mess she had black marks on her hands. She carried a sword, a silver sword. She wore a black dress, it was ripped at her knees, a black cape with a golden lining covered her arms it stopped at about half way down her. One thing was certain she wasn't from this earth (or any earth if your thinking about the multiverse). "You won't be able to escape until she-On second thought I'm not going to say" She faded away, her voice was mysterious it had a hit of her pretending to be smug too.

"Barry, oh my dear friend."

"Music Meister what are you doing here?" I Questioning him here.

"I am here to tell you that I'm helping your friends" He said in his eccentric voice.

"Help the or trap them too?" I joked

"Help, as I said 'I believe in the good guys'" He said like he had ages ago.

 **The Lab.**

"Hello everyone" The rather chirpy voice of Music Meister said.

"Oh yeah Oliver, Felicity this is Music Meister. He's going to help us stop the girl and-"

"Me" A mystical voice was heard.

"Show yourself!" Oliver shouted.

"What are you?!" Cisco added.

The voice laughed "Me. I'm a demon."

 **Notes**

 **Cliff-hanger. I hope you enjoyed.**


	4. New Names

**Notes**

 **Hey. Wow, third chapter today. Anyway as per usual I don't own the flash, arrow, Supergirl or any characters mentioned, with the exception of the two characters I made up. This is in Iris and Kayla's of view. Enjoy.**

 **Previously;**

"Hello everyone" The rather chirpy voice of Music Meister said.

"Oh yeah Oliver, Felicity this is Music Meister. He's going to help us stop the girl and-"

"Me" A mystical voice was heard.

"Show yourself!" Oliver shouted.

"What are you?!" Cisco added.

The voice laughed "Me. I'm a demon."

 **Present day-The Lab**

"So, your dealing with an a crazed _computer genius_ and a demon" I asked still processing everything. I got a bunch of nods in return and then Cisco entered the room.

"So, I have their names, as I name everything and everyone I thought the girl should be called _The Hacks Queen_ and the demon to be _Dark Angel._ So what do you think?" Cisco mentioned

"I think you need to stop nicknaming everything and actually work on stopping them" Oliver disagreed.

"Well you can't do this alone Oliver, you nearly got yourself killed last time you went up against theses two" Felicity's worried voice kicked in. I saw Caitlin and Cisco look at each other.

"Maybe...Maybe he doesn't have to be alone" Cisco suggested.

Caitlin added "You remember Kara Danvers, right?"

"Yeah, I think I would remember a, friendly, alien" Oliver admitted.

 **Two days later-The Lab**

"So what are we doing here-and what is he doing here?" Kara walked in.

Music Meister replied "I am here, because I am your only hope of getting insight into why you are here which is, because there is two people who want to rule the world; _The Hacks Queen_ a sixteen year old 'metahuman' and _Dark Angel_ a very powerful demon."

"Okay" Kara said wanting the conversation to end "How's Barry?"

"He isn't exactly okay" I told her.

Music Meister butted in "Yu know when I put you and him into the musical world" Kara nodded "Well me and _The Hacks Queen,_ that's a great name by the way, trapped him in a binary world, because we crossed our powers. There was also another catch I may have not mentioned, instead of a script he has to follow the algorithm. Hacks has the power to keep the algorithm going so-"

"So Barry's trapped until she stops the algorithm" I continued.

"Yes" Music Master answered, even through it wasn't.

 **Three days ago-Villains lair**

"Where have you been Kayla?" Eliza asked the me.

"I have been spying on the gang, Oliver's with them. Also we have a traitor in our mists, Music Meister" I rsponded in her unusual voice.

"So we're up against Green Arrow, also don't tell Music Meister that we know he's with them, just don't tell him anything new" Eliza replied "Shall we continue?"

"We shall, we need to finish this soon, before they attack."

 **Present day-The Lab**

"Umm, guys what's happening?" I heard Kara in the distance at the computer.

I saw what she was on about "Cisco, Caitlin it's another message." Everyone came over the video started, this one was pre-recorded.

"Hello all of you, we presume you want Barry awake, and Music you shouldn't have kept sneaking off, traitor. Now we have enemies and I don't want that. You may be aware of my new partner in crime, Kayla." It was Hacks.

"Hello, I've never met any of you except from the encounter with Oliver, if he still remember it. Anyway we have come to make a deal, after this message there will be a message on the screen put either 'decline' or 'accept'. If you pick 'accept you'll get Barry back, but also one of you worst nightmares, pick 'decline' and you won't get Barry back, but the worst nightmare won't happen." The newly named voice spoke.

"What's the nightmare?" I demanded.

"If you wondering about what the nightmare might be then just think about who Barry was trying to catch since he was eleven. That's right we built a new and improved _Reverse Flash._ " The video then cut like it had before then the message came up.

"He stopped him before, he can do it again." Then Caitlin put the answer 'accept'.

Barry woke up immediately.

 **Notes**

 **Hey, so I hope you liked it, see you next time.**


	5. The Awakening

**Notes**

 **Hey, I appreciate all the support from all of you. Yet again I don't own The Flash, Arrow Supergirl or any of the characters that are in this, except for the two characters I made up. It's in Barry and Eliza's perspectives. Enjoy.**

 ** **Previously;****

"Hello, I've never met any of you except from the encounter with Oliver, if he still remember it. Anyway we have come to make a deal, after this message there will be a message on the screen put either 'decline' or 'accept'. If you pick 'accept you'll get Barry back, but also one of you worst nightmares, pick 'decline' and you won't get Barry back, but the worst nightmare won't happen." The newly named voice spoke.

"What's the nightmare?" I demanded.

"If you wondering about what the nightmare might be then just think about who Barry was trying to catch since he was eleven. That's right we built a new and improved _Reverse Flash._ " The video then cut like it had before then the message came up.

"He stopped him before, he can do it again." Then Caitlin put the answer 'accept'.

Barry woke up immediately.

 **And now-The Lab**

"Barry!?" I heard Iris exclaim, as I adjusted to where I was.

"Iris?" I said I was still weak. Then I saw Oliver, Felicity, Winn, Alex and Kara "What are you guys doing here?". I started to get up.

"We're here to help you" I heard Kara say. I then saw my least favourite person, Music Meister.

"You!" I yelled at him.

"Barry he is helping us" Oliver told me.

 **Half an hour later**

"Barry, we need to inform you that you'll be up against _Reverse Flash_ again" Cisco informed me after I had gotten my strength back.

"WHAT!?" I shouted at him "Sorry, I have just been able to do nothing. I guess I'm just adjusting back"

"So, I guess It's a bad time to tell you, you'll be going against a demon, _Dark Angel,_ and _The Hacks Queen_."

"You named them, of course you did" I muttered.

"Hey, it's my job" He replied. Oh, he heard me, whops.

"No, your job is to make sure Barry doesn't die when he's fighting" Catlin butted in.

"Well, I can't do that job whilst the computers are hacked." Cisco argued.

"Are you two seriously fighting?" Oliver asked "We only have so much time before they release _Reverse Flash_ "

"Oliver's right we need to stop him" I added.

"Well, there is no point going after _Reverse Flash_ whilst _The Hacks Queen_ and _Dark Angel_ could be making more of him" Kara put in.

"Kara's right" Winn backed her up.

"Music, how does Hacks, hack?" Caitlin asked.

"She uses her arm, but I remember her telling me that she can only see it on her arm, like it's built in."

"So if we can cover her arm-" Cisco started.

"-We can stop her from hacking or creating more _Reverse Flashes_." Winn finished.

"Well, can you two make something like that?" I investigated

"Sure" Winn said

"We can try" Cisco pointed out. The two then left.

 **Villain's Lair**

"So, when are we releasing it?" I inquired.

"Later, for now I'll see what their doing" Kayla resolved.

"How do you see what their doing?" I quizzed her.

"You know when we beat up Arrow?, Of course you do. Well the marks on his arms allow me to go to wherever he is, basically possessing" She explained.

 **The Lab**

I saw Oliver, he looked wired, he had his wand on his head, like when you've got a headache. "You okay Oliver?" I requested.

"Yes, I'm fine." He claimed. then she came _Dark Angel_ I heard her voice in the air.

"You have until sundown until _Reverse Flash_ is released" Oliver then looked like he had before, I then saw the marks on his arms. I left him and went over to Felicity.

"What happened with Oliver?" I interrogated.

"He went up against-Wait you don't think that he's-Oh he is the one who's bringing her here" Felicity realised. Just then Winn and Cisco walked in holding two bracelets?.

"We made them" Winn announced.

"I call them _Containment Bracelets_ " Cisco joined in.

"You put them on her wrist" Winn said

"And then they expand to cover her arms" Cisco concluded.

 **Notes**

 **Will they succeed in trying to stop them or will they fail? Find out next time.**


	6. New Perspectives

**Notes**

 **Hello, again** **I don't own The Flash, Arrow Supergirl or any of the characters that are in this, except for the two characters I made up. It's in Eliza and Barry's perspectives Enjoy.**

 **Previously; Chapter 4**

"Hello, I've never met any of you except from the encounter with Oliver, if he still remember it. Anyway we have come to make a deal, after this message there will be a message on the screen put either 'decline' or 'accept'. If you pick 'accept you'll get Barry back, but also one of you worst nightmares, pick 'decline' and you won't get Barry back, but the worst nightmare won't happen." The newly named voice spoke.

"What's the nightmare?" I demanded.

"If you wondering about what the nightmare might be then just think about who Barry was trying to catch since he was eleven. That's right we built a new and improved _Reverse Flash._ "

 **Previously; Chapter 5**

I saw Oliver, he looked wired, he had his wand on his head, like when you've got a headache. "You okay Oliver?" I requested.

"Yes, I'm fine." He claimed. Then she came _Dark Angel_ I heard her voice in the air.

"You have until sundown until _Reverse Flash_ is released" Oliver then looked like he had before, I then saw the marks on his arms. I left him and went over to Felicity.

"What happened with Oliver?" I interrogated.

"He went up against-Wait you don't think that he's-Oh he is the one who's bringing her here" Felicity realised.

 **And Now.**

"Lets keep this between us" Felicity told me. I nodded. What do we do now, do we not tell him anything important, no I don't want to get him killed, ugh what are we going to do? Cisco went over to the computer, it was finally working! It had stopped working after the video I saw and from what I heard it wasn't working when I was in that other world.

"Guys, I have a location!" Cisco shouted relived that the computer worked "It's a house in the middle of nowhere".

 **The House.**

"Going up against us again, Arrow?" Kayla said "Remember what happened last time? I beat you" I left them to find Flash and Supergirl.

"You're on the wrong Earth, Kara" I mischievously said

"How do you-Oh yeah your the hacker" She remarked, I smirked

"Lets go" We did some one on one combat, she seemed to not want to hurt me, lucky me. Then she signalled to someone. Not just someone, Flash. My gloves were gone and this metal covered my arm. Then I blacked out.

 **The Lab**

" _Dark Angel's_ dead" Oliver announced.

"You know you were supposed to bring her in not kill her" Alex notified Oliver.

"It's hard to bring in a demon" Oliver updated Alex.

"I'm going to go and see if _The Hacks Queen_ has woken up and if she has, if she can stop their _Reverse Flash_ " I mentioned. I walked to where the particle accelerator once was.

"Hello, Barry. I presume your here for information on our _Reverse Flash_ " Hacks said, reading my mind "I can stop it, but not with this metal on my arms"

"Why'd you go against us?" I questioned.

"Isn't it obvious, I-This happened to me when I was, what thirteen, fourteen. It made my live a living hell, because of this, here."

"Why should we trust you enough, to take the bracelets off?"

"You can't" At that point I left her, so I could tell everyone what I'd just found out. I told them and they said we should trust her. I then got her and brought her into the main room in the building.

"Cisco, Winn? How do we get them off?" Kara pondered.

"It's a fingerprint lock" Winn said going over to Hacks and placing his index finger on the lock, they instantly fell off. She then put something in.

"Done"

"Really! That was quick" Caitlin blurted out. Then there was silence.

"So, how do you make your gloves?" Winn anxiously asked.

"We just released her and your already asking questions" Alex butted in.

"What!?" Winn joked.

"Can I go?" Hacks silently spoke.

"As long as you don't do that again" Cisco shouted over everyone. Then she left.

"Well we've got to go back to our Earth" Kara said breaking everyone up. Then they left.

"We ought to go to Oliver" Felicity suggested. I waved bye as they left too.

"So, what next. You get beat up by a twelve year old" Cisco laughed.

 **Notes**

 **So, do you think Eliza will stay out of trouble or not? I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Edit**

 **I have written a sequel to this called _The Flash Fanfiction-Computer Genius 2._**


End file.
